COMEBACK CONTEST
by Bluejay20
Summary: Roberto, Bobby, Sam and Ray are bored so Bobby tries to start a comeback contest. (reference to gayness, virginity and some other things, if you dont like dont read and please dont kill me!)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, so sad. I would have made a season five if I did own it. I think everyone would though if they owned it. :P **

**Rated: T (because I am not sure how everyone will reason to this and some rude talk to one another.)**

**Why I made it: I was bored out of my skull, I have no life. **

**I'm sorry if this offensive some people, so yea. Please don't kill me! **

Roberto, Ray, Bobby and Sam aka Sunspot, Berzerker, Iceman and Cannonball were in Bobby's room in the X-Mansion. They were sprawled anywhere, they were so bored they were moaning and groaning. Sam had just discarded an empty soda can somewhere in the room on his place on Bobby's bed. Bobby had his hand over his eyes, mouth opened to let out a depressed moan. "I'm bored!" he groaned, he sat up and faced the other three.

Ray nodded in agreement and Roberto was too off in his own world to notice Bobby had just spoken. "Why don't we play some mutant ball or something?" Bobby asked. "Remember? Wolverine banned me from playing; he says 'I break to many walls'" Sam said with cockiness in his voice as he told his friends what Logan said to them.

"Right, right" Bobby murmured, snapping his fingers. Ray span himself in the swivel chair that he had placed himself him, "we could annoy the Acolytes" Ray suggested, stopping himself from spinning to see his friends. "They said they were going to put a restraining order on us and possibly arrest if we go there one more time" Roberto said, snapping himself out of his trace. Ray sloughed his shoulders and moaned, this time in anger, "stupid Acolytes" Ray muttered under his breath. "Well I would put a restraining order too if someone tried and give Pyro alcohol" Bobby said, glaring up at Ray. Ray shrugged, "it was Roberto's idea" he said, pointing to Sunspot. "Sam told me that I should suggest it!" Roberto shouted, making Sam slap him across the head.

"Okay, okay, we need to find something to do before we kill each other!" Bobby said, staring sympathetic at Roberto as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sam was not aggressive, but when he was he hurt. Bobby knows this from personal experience. "Like what?" Roberto asked. Bobby shot up, jumping up and down. He got looks from Sam, Roberto and Ray. "Why don't we have a comeback contest?" Bobby exclaimed. Ray raised an eyebrow and looked at Bobby with a stunned expression.

"You mean….criticize each other!" Ray exclaimed in shock at what Bobby had just said.

Bobby bit his lower lip then nodded happily, "of course!" Bobby said, "And we won't mean it!"

Roberto shook his head, "I don't know Bobby, what if someone takes it too….offensively" Roberto gaze was on Ray, and then changed to Sam. Bobby sat back in his chair and sloughed his shoulders, "then if you losers have something better to do then, blow me away" Bobby muttered. "Who are you callin a loser? Idiot!" Ray snapped, growling at Bobby. "Well if I had friends who weren't losers then we would have found something to do already. Instead I'm stuck in here with an over offensive Ray, goodie goodie Roberto, and, a gay Sam" Bobby shot back at Ray. "I'm not gay!" Sam exclaimed. "Yea? When was the last time you had a girlfriend?" Roberto smirked, with his eyes made into a glare.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "My point exactly" Roberto smirked with a sly smile. "Well at least I don't screw a girl then throw her out on the streets!" Sam turned to Ray, who was looking shocked. "For your information I am a virgin!" Ray snapped at Sam, "surrrrre" Sam rolled his eyes. Ray opened his mouth to protest but instead turned to Bobby. "Have anything to say, pretty boy?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Bobby smiled, "actually I do. I'm dating Amara, Jubilee and Tabitha" Bobby said with an ear-to-ear smile. "Amara would never date a guy like you" Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "What is that suppose to mean!" Bobby growled. "At least he can get a girl" Ray told Sam, Sam glared. "I never tried to get a girl" Sam said, sounding very convincing. "Yep, you try to get men" Roberto nodded, looking up at Sam. "Hey, have you ever met Pietro? I think he's gay" Bobby said. Sam narrowed his eyes at Bobby, "shut up! Let's see how well the girls take it when I tell them that you're dating all three of them at the same time!" Sam snapped, Bobby had a worried look in his eyes, but tried not to show it. "Go ahead I don't care. I can take on all of them" Bobby said, placing his hands behind his head. "You can barely take on Tabby. Weakling" Roberto said. "I'm not a weakling! I am your leader!" Bobby shouted. "Yea, a bad one" Ray commented. Bobby had enough he got up and was about to throw a punch at Ray when Scott came in. "whoa, whoa, whoa! What the heck!" he exclaimed running towards Bobby restraining him from hitting Ray. Sam got up and went to the door, "and by the way Bobby, I am gay! And I am dating Pietro!" Sam exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, stalking away. He passed by Jubilation, Amara and Tabitha, "Bobby is dating all of you" he said to them and marched to his room. Leaving a very mad Tabitha very confused Amara and a very understandable Jubilee. Roberto stood up, and stomped to the door and flung it open and left. Ray was the last to leave shouting, "I did hook up with all the girls here and back at my home! And guess what? I am not a virgin!" he stomped away. Scott looked at Bobby with a raised eyebrow. Bobby walked to his bed and lied down, "well my work is done"

Fin!

**I still apologize to anyone who finds this offensive! **

**Tell me what you think**

**~Bluejay20**


End file.
